


arms dealers have a way of bringing people together

by bucky_bunny_teeth (buckybunnyteeth)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (a mobster calls them pervs for making out in an alley), Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, alley makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/bucky_bunny_teeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>What.</p><p>“What.” He said flatly.</p><p>“Just- Public displays of emotion make- can I kiss you or not?”</p><p>Something caught in Fitz’s chest and made him feel light headed. He felt his cheeks go ruddy and Hunter was looking down at him with wide eyes.</p><p>And it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before.</p><p>And when were they ever gonna be here again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	arms dealers have a way of bringing people together

"Come winter I will build you a fire, From the bones of who I used to be." - Dave Matthews

…

It starts with the team getting drunk.

No, wait-

Actually it starts with a mission two days before they get drunk.

An arms dealer gets his hands on an energy pulse weapon and tries to sell it to an undercover May. The bust is a bust though because they scan his warehouse hideout and figure out that he has case after case of rip off Icer guns, bigger and badder than the ones Fitz has made for S.H.I.E.L.D. They set up another bust, only this time Fitz has been deployed into the field as well, ready to move into the warehouse and sabotage the guns in a Coulson sized elaborate plot to lead them back to the source of the guns.

Fitz doesn’t want to do it. He really would rather just stay in his lab, have someone more- someone like Jemma do the work. But Coulson believes in him, says so in front of everyone, and then May lays a hand on his back and makes him feel about ten feet tall- how could he say no?

They pair him with Hunter because the face he makes, paired with the uncomfortable silence that falls, after Mack volunteers made the English man volunteer with a; “For fucks sake, I’ll go with Bunsen Honeydew, okay?”

Fitz likes Hunter. He likes his face first, and then as time went on he started liking him as a person. He’s smart and competent and all that, but most of all be is honest, and while that is paradoxical to the mercenary trade Fitz appreciates it.

What he doesn’t appreciate is how he hovers like-

“-a worried mother- mother-“

“Duck?”

“Yes, that!”

Hunter chuckled and raised his gun down the hall, an easy grin on his face.

“Just concentrate on your hands working properly, darling.”

Fitz frowned. Darling. That’s new.

“I would be able to concentrate if you weren’t mother- mother hen-ing me.”

“Is that a word?”

“Eight minutes,” Mays voice sounded in their ears.

Fitz tensed and doubled his efforts, even if he was half way done he didn’t want to chance running into any trouble. He didn’t have a gun on him, and even if he did he doubted he could be able to shoot it. 

A couple minutes of Fitz frantically working and Hunter standing poised and dangerous behind him passed, too long and heavy feeling on Fitz’s back.

He clicked the last chip into place and declared, “Done! All done with the sabotage!”

Hunter raised his sleeve to his mouth.

“All done on our end. Orders?”

“Get Fitz out and too the van. Be ready to back us up if needed. Or out get away.”

“Roger,” Hunter sing-song-ed, but only because it was Bobbi’s voice this time. 

Hunter slipped them both out the back in record time, his steps careful and with one hand on Fitz’s back. The van was parked two streets over next to a park, and Hunter put his gun away when they got half that distance, but he did it with a grimace. The scientist was just beginning to believe that he had finally been involved in an op that had gone to plan when two of the men featured in their mission dossier rounded the corner up ahead of them.

“Bollocks,” Hunter hissed under his breathe, whole body going tort as his brain decided whether to follow fight or flight.

“Oh-” Fitz breathed out, because fear makes him eloquent, “-um, Hunter?”

“I know,” He hissed and ran a hand over his hair, “-Just give me a minute.”

The men were getting closer. They hadn’t spotted the agents yet, they could still run, but the long narrow structure of the alley paired with the big looking guns strapped to their hips wouldn’t be in their favour. Although they would have to drop their donut boxes so that was in their favour-

Hunter suddenly grabbed Fitz around the waist and scurried them back into the doorway built deep into the side of the alley, the entrance to some club or another. Fitz spluttered and looked up at the other man in confusion. The other man’s frame was blocking out the entire outside world of the alley behind them, and Fitz pushed away how terrified he was in favour of being mad at his friend.

“Hunter-”

“Shh!” He hissed, head ducking out of the alley, “Christ- okay, you’re gonna have to play along with me here.”

“I don’t understand, wh-“

“Can I kiss you?”

What.

“What.” He said flatly.

“Just- Public displays of emotion make- can I kiss you or not?”

Something caught in Fitz’s chest and made him feel light headed. He felt his cheeks go ruddy and Hunter was looking down at him with wide eyes.

And it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before.

And when were they ever gonna be here again?

“Okay,” It came out breathless.

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay- alright you can-“

Hunter interrupted him by leaning forwards to thoroughly taking charge of the situation. One of his arms slipped tighter around Fitz waist, pulling him forwards to arch him into Hunter, while his other hand came up to cradle the side of the smaller man’s neck. 

He pressed their mouths together and it was more than just the stereotypical mission-cover kiss. It was hot, and searching. Hunter slipped his tongue into Fitz’s mouth when he gasped, and his toes curled in effort to hold back a full body shudder. He felt stupid with his hands curled up feebly against Hunters belly, but he couldn’t keep his head from spinning much less fathom the strength to touch Hunter back.

The other man’s hand around his waist was rubbing at his side comfortingly, and while in movement it caught under the fabric and stroked his skin and Fitz couldn’t keep in the moan he had been building up and-

“Freaking hell man.”

“Yeah. Pervs should get a room.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Why would you say that, Tony? You know I’m Bi! How could you?”

“Aw- come on, bro!”

“No. You don’t say that.”

“It’s just shop talk, come on.”

“No, bro. Just no.”

“Come on, Dave-“

“I thought we had something-”

“Dave! Dave come back-”

The voices faded as them men stormed off down the alley and the two men in the door way parted lips with a gasp.

Hunter stared down at Fitz and it made him shiver. They hadn’t stepped back, though ample seconds had passed where they could do so, and the former mercenaries eyes were blown wide and dark and searching. He looked so beautiful, and all at once Fitz regretted the kissing because of the hundred to one chance of it ever happening again. 

Fitz licked his lips, shifted his hips and-

Oh no.

Oh crap,

Hunter froze too. He looked Fitz in the eye for a long moment before his eyes trailed down his body. He could feel his chances of ever kissing Hunter again slipping further and further away. Who wants to kiss the guy who gets a boner at the slightest breeze?

“Oh god,” Fitz said, head falling back and making a thud on the door as he closed his eyes, “Sorry.”

Hunter didn’t laugh. He didn’t make a wise crack or smirk with his whole body.

He stayed very still. And when he spoke it was softer than Fitz had ever heard him sound before.

“I didn’t just steal your first kiss did I?”

Fitz spluttered, raising his head to glare at the other man.

“WH- No!” he hissed, “I have- I’m not-three other people!”

“Just checking,” Hunter said with a roll of his eyes before he frowned down seriously at Fitz again, “But- with your hands, how long has it been since you-”

He made a lewd gesture with his hands and Fitz glared.

“You know, since you last whacked off-”

“I know what you meant!”

Hunter quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Well?”

Fitz flared his nostrils and glared a little harder before dropping it all, closing his eyes and resting his head forwards on Hunter’s shoulder. He still wasn’t good at eye contact.

“Not since the … incident.”

Hunter whistled and Fitz felt like glaring again.

“That is a long time. Unless you don’t like that kind of thing?”

“No I- I do. Like that kind of thing. I’m no asexual like Jemma- though I thought I was for a while.”

“So…” Hunter drawled, “You didn’t mind my kissing you?”

Fitz snorted, “Obviously,”

Hunter chuckled in reply and stroked a hand up Fitz’s back. He covered his shiver better this time.

“Physically I know the answer too,” He said softly, “What about the rest of you?”

Fitz drew back to look at him. He took in all of Hunter, thought about how his face looked, how much he trusted him, how he made the best steak sandwiches in the world.

“No. I liked it.”

Something flashed in Hunters eyes and Fitz was reasonably sure it was mirrored in his own. Without warning they were kissing again, this time more frantically, and this time with Fitzs hands on 

Hunters waist so he could try and touch him back.

All the other kisses he had ever been given seemed innocent compared to this one. This one full of heat and groans and intent. 

Hunter slipped his thigh between Fitz’s legs and a moan shot out from the shorter man’s throat. Hunter broke away to ask if it was alright, and Fitz just pulled him back in with a growl. Hunter moaned this time. The older man’s hands came up under Fitz’s jumper, hands sliding over his skin teasingly, and Fitz’s own hands were on a journey down from Hunter’s hips when-

“Hunter report?” Mays voice sounded in their ears, “Report!”

Hunter broke away but just barely. Their mouths hovered close to each other and they remained pressed together while they panted in tandem. Their eyes didn’t open but he felt Hunter bring his sleeve up to in between their mouths.

“Had to give a couple thugs the slip,” He panted and Fitz smiled, “On route to the van now.”

“Hurry.” May ordered finally.

Hunter sighed and drew back from Fitz reluctantly. Fitz felt his heart flutter in a bad way and in a sudden burst of panic he swept up and pressed his lips to Hunter’s one more time. It was way more innocent than any of the ones Hunter had started, just a press of lips. The other man chuckled fondly and Fitzs heart fluttered again, but this time in a good way.

Hunter grinned at him as they pulled apart.

“As much as I would like to stay here, love,” he said as a hand stroked under Fitzs shirt, “We really need to get to the van.”

“Okay.”

They lingered for a moment before Hunter drew his gun again and led them both towards the van.

…

They got back to base no worse for wear. The arms dealer was in custardy and people from The Ship were already moving into position to take down the source of the weapons (an ex S.H.I.E.L.D scientist).

But Fitz couldn’t concentrate on the debriefing or the conversation, because of the way Hunter kept glancing at him.  
He had half expected to be ignored, for Hunter to completely forget what had happened between them and go on like nothing ever happened. But instead he kept looking at Fitz, eyes dark and lips quirked from across the van (and then from across the Quinjet Jesus Christ). They didn’t flaunt anything, but it felt intimate, the knowledge of what they had done together.

They landed back at the playground, and Hunter split off with the other field agents for a meeting in Coulson’s office, smirking at Fitz before he did. And Fitz watched him go, holding his breath and waiting. Waiting for the panic to set in, to fill his chest while his mind spelled out again and again why Hunter is a bad idea. How Hunter had been with Bobbi- could still be with Bobbi at any time of any given day, and how Hunter was the first guy he had ever kissed. How he is inexperienced and perpetually panicking about something, and he didn’t even know what Hunter wants from him other than a quick snog.

The panic didn’t come.

It didn’t show up.

Huh.

“Are you okay?”

Fitz jumped out of his wandering mind and finally noticed Jemma was standing behind him.

“What? I’m fine- yeah.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting between him and the empty hallway.

“Cup of tea?”

“Yeah.”

…

He doesn’t see Hunter at all the next day and that’s when the panic sets in. He wonders if he had imagined the intent for more, the wanting looks, that he got from Hunter yesterday.

He lays in bed and thinks about how many steps it would take to get to Hunters room. 

Wonders if the other man would let him in.

He rolls over and falls asleep with a frown on his face.

…

Hunter doesn't corner FItz because he isn’t avoiding him. Nope.

He is standing in the kitchen making up a pot of tea while the rest of the team sit and lay around the sitting room getting drunk.

He isn’t hiding. He is retreating thank you very much. Crowds of people, especially loud people, still make him uneasy. 

Hunter saunters into the kitchen looking just as beautiful as Fitz has always known him to be. He pops his hip out to lean on the bench and crosses him arms across his chest- which shouldn’t be appealing, but it really was. The gesture made his arms look-

“Not joining in then?”

Fitz looked up and made eye contact with the man. Which was difficult. Eye contact just doesn’t sit right in his chest. So he hopes the fact that he is giving it to Hunter speaks volumes.  
In return the former mercenary nodded and tipped his head closer, going for privacy. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…”

“But?”

“…I’m a little confused. And scared. Which is the usual, I suppose.”

“Scared?”

Hunter looks worried all of a sudden.

“No!” Fitz says too loud, and he ducks behind Hunter as the others snap around to look at them, “Not- not scared of you. Not ever. Just … scared I took it all the wrong way,” Fitz bit his lip for a second, 

“I tend to fall in love too easy.”

Hunter smirked.

“Are you in love with me?”

Fitz glared and it just made Hunters smirk turn into a grin.

“No. Are you in love with me?”

Hunter shrugged.

“I’m a little the same, fall in love before its smart too.” He trailed a hand along the counter, closer to Fitz, “I’m not opposed to the possibility, though.”

“So … I didn’t read the snogging in the alley thing wrong?”

That made Hunter laugh and Fitz smiled up at him. He liked the sound.

“No you didn’t, darling.”

“Darling- why are you calling me darling now?”

“Because you are.”

Fitz blushed and they locked eyes. Hunter’s eyes were dark and his face was handsome and grinning, and Fitz could feel that same pressure of anticipation and intent building between them-

“Hunter, stop bothering Fitz!” Skye called from the couch, “No secret British clubs.”

“Especially not without me!” Jemma called, honestly distressed that they would form such a thing without her.

Bobbi giggled from where her face was pressed into Simons’ neck, “Both of you come play Mario Kart so I can whoop everyone’s ass!”

“Nah, not today little bird!” Trip sing-song-ed as he passed around some meat pies to all his fellow intoxicated agents, “This is my night!”

“In your dreams Triplett!”

“More like in my dust!”

Skye cackled and clapped her hands, officially declaring herself Team Triplett’s head cheerleader, which was quickly challenged by Mack. 

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes, before he leveled Fitz once more with an intense look.

“How about we go somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else? Why-”

“Because as much as I know we should probably talk more about stuff, I had other intentions for cornering you near the kettle.”

“Oh?”

“Much more carnal intentions, love.”

“Oh.”

Hunter grinned, eyes going soft. Fitz had never thought anyone would ever look at him like that. It was a little dizzying, to be so wanted. But none of that dizziness covered the solid block of nervousness in his stomach. 

“I’ve never- I- I haven’t gotten very far with all that,” he made a fluttery motion at Hunter to try and make his words make sense, “Not- not with anyone.”

Hunter nodded, and the hand he had on the counter slid forwards to brush against Fitzs side.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know that right? That I just like you around me and I don’t need anything else?” 

He waited for Fitz to nod before he let his smirk take over his face.

“I would like to help you with that little problem of yours though, if you’d like me too.”

Fitz spluttered as his heart began to race.

“That- that would be- I would like that, yeah.”

Hunter chuckled and he leant closer to whisper in Fitzs ear, “So how about we get out of here so I can show you a good time, yeah?”

“My hands-“

“-Yeah, they’re pretty good. My mouth is better though.”

He was going to have to tease Hunter about that later. Instead he jumped back from the counter and began to stride out of the room in the direction of Hunters bunk, his soon to be lovers laughter following him (along with Skye’s exuberant; “Bow-chika-wow-wow, Dr Fitz!”).

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something else with these two but this came out, but I decided to post it anyway because this pairing needs more fics. Tell me what you think?


End file.
